Alfred's goodbyes
by Theressa Callings
Summary: A cold side is brought out of Batman as his beloved friend Alfred is murdered.


The Crushing sound of rain as it echoes though the cave. I'm all alone. The rumbling of the thunder, the chill of the wind, all just makes me even more scared, why am I scared of a place I called home for so many years? What is difference now from then? Everything looked the same to the human eye, but the world around me changed. My best friend is gone, never to be replaced, never to give me a smile when I needed it most, never to help me when I needed a shoulder. I was truly alone now. There was no Nightwing at my side, no Robin's, Batgirl was no more, everyone just left me here to rot alone in the cold. My suit was ripped off my body, blood dripping, but the worst part of the mess I was in, is I was crying as I sat there, soaked from head to toe, I cried. I have never felt alone before in the cave, because I always knew that if I needed something Alfred would be there not far away, but now my mind just crashed. I couldn't understand anything of this. I then stood up and looked to the cave walls; they seemed so dark and cold now.

Frustration took over me; I screamed at the top of my lungs and fell to the floor. I was a wreak nothing was here for me anymore, I had nothing to fight for anymore it seemed, besides revenge it wasn't to protect the city my parents loved so much, to protect the ones I cared about, it was to revenge the deaths of my family, the lives the scum of Gotham has destroyed all these years. They took my parents away from me, they took my love away from me, they took my best friend away from me, they took the life of many of my other friends, all they ever do is take what little I and many more citizens in Gotham have left, I had finally been taken off the edge of my code, tonight will be the night. That Batman does what he should have done many years ago. He is going to end the Jokers torment over Gotham City for good. The Joker has taken too many lives to be left in this world of the living.

Standing up I screamed making the bats in the cave roar back at me as they flew out of the cave in a hurry, "Joker I will end you!"

Hurrying I changed my suit, the new suit new stronger armour, lighter in weight, and new gadgets. Gas bombs, smoke bombs, and everything I needed I was ready for this. I didn't care about the blood I was losing, or I didn't care even about the broken ribs, all I cared about was the end of the Joker.

Standing now of the roof of Gotham Police department I looked over the City I protected for these many years, all the men that have fallen because of the Joker face's flashed before my eyes, but no tears came only more rage I knew the Joker would be ended by the time the sun rose over the Gotham streets, and that's when Gotham will see what new creation will become of this. I didn't know what will become of me, maybe I'll turn no better than the Joker was, maybe I'll become a greater force then I could have ever been. All these thought went through my head as I tried to wrap around what I was going to do to the Joker to end his terror.

My communicator started beeping. Someone was trying to get a hold of me, clicking once the face of my old partner appeared, "Batman are you okay?"

Nightwing, he was outside I could see the rain falling on his screen, and the rain drops on his face. His hair fallen in his face so I couldn't see his eyes, I wonder if he knows that happened yet. It happened so quickly and only a few hours ago, I wasn't sure who knew if anyone yet.

"Batman you going to answer me or just look at me? Is something wrong?" Nightwing looked concerned as he moved his hair from his eyes.

I looked away from the screen, "Nightwing I'm going to do something, and I don't want you to hate me when this is done. Okay?"

Nightwing confused, "What are you going to do batman? Everything okay?"

"I'm ending something for good tonight." I looked at the screen his face he had no clue what had happen or what I was talking about. Maybe that was for the better so he didn't try and stop me.

"Batman I'm worried now, what are you talking about?" I turned off the communicator at that, to look at his face before I was heading to do what had to be done seemed cruel; I didn't need him finding anything out so I needed to stop him from fallowing me. So to find him, and make sure he doesn't do anything. So I was now side tracked from my revenge, but it had to be done.

Back in the car, I clicked a few buttons and it tracked Nightwing's bike to the exact spot. He was heading over to the Bat-cave, perfect I thought to myself best place to do this.

Driving quickly I got there just after he did, he turned around as I pulled up in the car, rushing over to the car he asked, "Where is Alfred?" I stepped out of the car and looked at Nightwing as he took off his mask, Dick Grayson's face was the same as it was years ago. He always gave an innocent look when he talked to me, almost gave a tear to my eye knowing what I had to do to him. Dick looked at me, "Are you bleeding?" He took a step towards me, I looked him in the eye then turned away once again, "Bruce what happened?" He was worried, I could hear it in his voice, but this had to end, I had things to do tonight.

I grabbed Dick by his shoulder and smashed his chest hard into the side of the Batmobile, knocking the wind right out of him, he wasn't ready for this, he never could imagine me laying a hand on him, to hurt him in anyway.

"Bruce, what the hell!" Dick coughed as he regained his breath, I turned Dick around to face me, a tear fell down my face as I smothered him with knock out gas, it took a few seconds, but Dick slowly fell to the ground. Taking off Dick's belt, communicator, and all his other devises I tied him up to a chair in one of the many cells in the cave. When Dick woke up he won't remember much of what happened was the good thing, and he won't have the strength to break free for hours. Then my Bat-computer turned on while I was dragging Dick over to the cell, Barbra the Oracle. She was Batgirl till the Joker shot her at her house and kidnapped her father, she lost the ability to walk, so being the stubborn she still wanted to help out us, so she became our eyes how she would put it.

"Bruce, what is going on? What are you doing to Dick!" She was alarmed not sure what to think of the scene. "Have you gone crazy Bruce he's your friend!"

I looked at her, my eyes were cold, I was frustrated, first Dick now her. "Barbra leave it be, and everything will be fine." My voice was course and straight. I saw fear in her eyes, I placed Dick down in the cell and locked it, breaking the key with my hands, I could find another way to get in when I needed too.

Barbra looked at me fear, terror, and confusion her face was filled with as she covered he mouth with her hand. "I'll calling Robin you have lost it Bruce!"

I glared at her, and threw a chair at the screen to the Bat-computer, and started to smash it to bits. The computer was in pieces, wires were everywhere, and it started to combust into flames. I knew the fire wouldn't move from here, so I left it, and got ready for the arrival of Robin, Tim drake. This fight will be different he knows what to expect since Barbra called him. I looked on my tracker to see how far he was from here, a good 10 minutes or so enough time to get ready for this.

The cave was pitch black besides the lights from Robin's bike when he arrived, Robin called out as he took off his helmet and mask and placed it on the ground, "Bruce, what did you do with Dick." His voice was raspy he was scared not knowing what was going to happen, her knew alone he couldn't beat me.

I jumped down from the second floor and landed behind him, Tim turned around with a spinning kick and got me in the side. I stood there and took it. Tim came up with a right hook, I grabbed his hand a crushed his knuckle, he screamed out in pain as I let go he fell back. I could see the outline of his face he was truly scared now, at first he didn't think I would really hurt him. Now he wasn't so sure of me.

"Bruce what happened to you." He charged at me once again, I grabbed his arm twisted it bad and slammed him on the ground, he hit his face hard, the lights turned on with my command and I looked at the blood forming on the ground, busting his nose on the cement ground as well as cutting open his lips, he couldn't move as I placed my foot on the center of his back.

Without saying a word I pulled out my Bat-cuffs and handcuffed his hand behind his back, lifting him off the ground I sat him in a cell next to Dick, placing a cloth over his mouth and nose, he was out in a few minutes, the cloth being infused with a knock out toxin similar to the gas. I laid him down on the bench and locked the door to the cell after removing his belt and over forms of communication, or gadgets.

Thinking to myself, who else would Barbra have called? The answer came without any words really, from the entrance there stood Catwoman, and the Huntress. Standing there the two didn't look very impressed of the sight.

Selena Kyle, and Helena, two great fighters, two intelligent women, but they had to go down.

"Selena, Helena, just leave and forget everything to saw. This is all necessary you will understand later." I stepped closer to them walking towards the Batmobile, Selena shot at me with her whip.

"No you don't Bruce, you know I love you, but you have lost it. Let Dick and Tim go, right now Bruce." She walked behind me, trying to get into my blind spot as Helena stayed in front of me with her cross bow aimed right at me.

I smiled coldly at Helena, I found humour is the fact she knew nothing about the Bat-cave she has only ever been in here once maybe, so clicking a button on my belt a cage fell capturing her simply. I knew Selena wouldn't be that easy to catch, or get into a weak spot, she could hurt me without feeling guilty so I couldn't sure he sentimental feelings for me, as a ploy to get her to go easy, so instead, I pumped knock out gas into the whole room, placing a gas mask on my face I gave Selena once last smile as she realized what I had in mind, she hissed at me as he tried to run, but the gas got to her before she even had a chance really. She dropped moments after, Helena feel in the cage she was out cold. Clicking one more button the gas got sucked out of the room, quickly as it had come in. A huge smile was across my face, just one more person then I can finish what I started. I dragged Selena and Helena in the cell with Tim, I handcuffed them unlike Dick so they couldn't help each other escape, taking off Selena's claws, gadgets and everything, same to Helena, I looked at them all, it seemed as if they were sleeping. They looked the same when they were captured by any of the super villains they have faced; maybe I was turning no better than them. Though either way I had to finish what I had started, I went this far, hurt the people I care about, so I have to end this. Tonight will be the night.

Looking back at them as they slept, I knew there was one more place I had to go, the one person that could attempt to stop me still, she didn't know what they had fallen yet, and she wouldn't call anyone else till she was sure that they all had fallen. So off I went to find Barbra, so then I could go after the Joker and end all of this.

I was outside of Barbra's apartment her own little head courters. I snuck into her window silently walking over to the computer room; I looked in on Barbra trying to get a hold of Dick, Tim, Selena, or Helena anyone hoping someone would answer.

"Shit! He took all of them out? I have one more chance I guess..." She looked at her screen and saw the reflection of me, she turned around shocked, "Bruce, you don't know what you are doing."

"Barbra, just let it happen." I over powered her easy I tied her hands to her chair, and pushed her out of the room locked that door, and gassed her out cold, "Sorry Barbra, but this had to be done." Leaving her in the apartment in the dark, I jumped out the window and headed off to find the Joker. I had a feeling I knew where he was, the one place the Joker felt at home, the circus. This wasn't just any circus to the Joker this is where he worked before he became a psycho killer. This is where my best friend died today, that is where I had to go.

The lights were on, the rollercoaster's were running, the merry go round was laughing aloud, and the circus tent was glowing brightly. I had a strong feeling that he would be in the tent; grinning from ear to ear thinking her destroyed me. So slowly I walked into the tent, the lights were so bright I shield my eyes as they adjusted. I heard the Jokers laughter as I walked into his sight, I saw him standing on the high wire looking down at me.

"Batsy old boy, you look so small down there, you look like an ant I could just squish with my little finger. So you came back for your little friend?" The Joker laughed as he pointed at Alfred's limp body lying on the ground next to the stage.

It hurt looking at him, his eyes were closed, and his blood was splattered all over the place. Though the sadness turned back into pure anger, as I looked up to the Joker and saw his smiling face.

"Joker come down and fight me, this ends here!" I yelled at him, the Joker smiled even wider as he saw the anger in my eyes, the coldness of my tone made him laugh.

He jumped down and stood there, "So what you going to do Bat's? Send me back to Arkham asylum?" He took a few steps closer to me, trying not to be so close I could easily just grab him.

I gave an evil smirk, "No Joker, this all ends tonight."

The Joker confused laughed, and charged at me, blade drawn going for what seemed to be a high shot, he changed course and jabbed his knife into my hip, just nicking me lightly though. He smiled once again, "A little slow today after that beating I gave you earlier?"

I charged the Joker with a high kick, got him right in the face. He stumbled but regained his balance quickly; we both charged each other, grabbing each other by the neck.

Laughing as the air was leaving the Jokers lungs he said, "You can't kill me, but I can kill you!" I lifted my knee into the Jokers chest forcing him to let go of me, I dropped him to the ground, and standing over him I kicked him over and pushed him down with my foot. The Joker was still laughing repeating that I could never kill him. Leaning down so I was face to face with the Joker, I looked at him as I remembered all I lost to this man. All who's lives he had ruined, I started pounding the Joker as hard as I could in the face, the rage took over me and I couldn't stop. I looked at the mess I made of the Joker, his face was bleeding everywhere, it was a huge mess. His blood was all over my face and suit. Though I could care less, he was still alive.

He whimpered to himself, "You still can't end it." He laughed it was a dry laugh he didn't have anything left in him it seemed. I heard something from behind me, a girl laughing I knew who it was by the high pitch giggle. Harley Quinn, I didn't have time to be messed with. I got up from the Joker, knowing that he wasn't going to be getting up for a long time.

"Get away from Mr J!" She hollered at me as she pointed her gun at me.

Pulling my Bat-a-rang from my belt I threw it hard at her, forcing her to drop her gun, she started to run.

I jumped at her and pulled out the Jokers knife. I landed cleaning on her she toppled over and started to scream, something in my eyes scared her for real. I dug the knife deep into her gut, she gasp as she never suspected that I of all people could do it. The good doer of Gotham City, kill someone, it sounds so impossible, Batman killed someone. I killed someone. The Joker leaned up and saw as I killed his lover, his little Harley girl. Now shock and fear filled his eyes. I walked over to the Joker, for the last time I would have to look the man in the eyes, because this was over. This was the end of the Joker's torment and mine as well; I will never have to lose someone to this man ever again.

Standing over the Joker I saw the last bit of sanity in this man, as he bagged for me to let him live, saying that he would changed if I gave him the chance. I've given this man too many chances and he took the lives of too many, it was over.

I stabbed the knife into the Jokers heart, and left it there. His eyes fluttered for but a moment, as he took his last breath, his blood, Harley's blood, my blood, was all over my suit, and all over the ground. My rage ended as I started to realize all what I had done tonight. I dropped the knife and fell backward on to the ground my hands shaking as I looked at the bodies that lay at my feet. Tears started to stream down my face, I couldn't believe what I had just done. I killed two people, I wondered what my father, my mother... Alfred would think if they saw this... I turned around and stood up, my whole body was shaking but there were things I had to finish. I had to get Alfred back to the house; I walked over to his body and picked it up carefully. Then I walked out leaving the Joker and Harley's bodies to lay there and rot. Placing Alfred in the seat on the Batmobile I jumped in beside him, driving over to Barbra first, I got out of the car and through the window I went. I untied Barbra and laid her in her bed. The gas still had her knocked out, and will have her out for at least another hour, back in the can now. For the ride home... I was thinking to myself the whole time, should it really have been that easy from the beginning? Would everyone still be alive if I was able to do this from the start? I started to cry again, putting the car on auto drive I broke down, throwing my mask off, I started pulling at my hair, Alfred, Jason, Barbra, everyone could have lived if this man would have died sooner, but it still pains me thinking I killed him today. I pulled into the cave the lights were on, and there was a voice calling out to me.

I got out of the car and lifted Alfred's body with me, placing him on his medical table. I looked to the cell where Dick was wide awake, his eyes locked on Alfred as he stopped calling my name.

I placed a white cloth over Alfred body, and walked over to the cell, tears in my eyes. "Dick, I'm sorry... But I had to end the Joker."

Dick looked at all the blood worried, "Bruce it's okay, just let me out and I can help you." I looked at Dick and I saw the damage I had done to him, his face was cut up, and his chest was bleeding as well from where I smashed him against the car, he had a few bruises on his face and his neck, it looks like he was trying to break the bars or something.

"Dick..." My eyes went wide for a moment, "Did I do that to you?"

Dick looked away and said, "Just open the cell up and untie me, I can help you with you wounds."

I smashed the cage lock, and opened the cell untying Dick. Crying once again I fell to the ground, Dick leaning down next to me he placed his hand on my back, "Bruce what happened?"

Not looking at him I said, "Alfred is dead... The Joker is dead... Harley is dead... I had to end the Joker. So I did, but in the process I hurt you, Tim, Selena, Helena, Barbra..."

Dick stood up, and looked down at me, he was shocked, "How did the Joker die?" He had a feeling her knew the answer before he even asked the question.

"I killed him."

The end


End file.
